1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the application of seamless flooring materials.
A typical seamless floor is an epoxy overlay, mixed with aggregate, and screeded onto a subfloor, typically concrete. Such flooring is commonly used in industrial sites and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, manual equipment has been used to apply the flooring material. Such manual equipment includes hand-pulled dollies having open-bottomed rectangular hoppers through which the material is dispensed. Typically the flooring material is simply dumped into the hopper from a wheelbarrow or a pail. Such manual equipment is inefficient to operate, however, and is not sufficiently sophisticated to provide an even, consistent application of the flooring material without undue labor input.
Once the material is on the floor, in both the prior art and the present invention, it is compacted and finished by, for example, a hand trowel or power trowel. However, both for quality and efficiency, it is highly desirable to have the initial application be as smooth and even as possible.
The invention addresses the problem of efficiently and effectively applying the flooring material to the subfloor. In the prior art, this can be quite a labour intensive process. The present invention greatly reduces the manpower requirements.